


Tout demeure en l'attente

by e_p_hart



Series: Stuff Of Legends [3]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: English poetry, Not in French I promise, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_p_hart/pseuds/e_p_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'est rien qui ne m'émerveille!</p><p>Et je dis en mon rire d'or:</p><p>'Je suis une enfant qui s'éveille</p><p>Jusqu'au moment où Dieu l'endort.'</p><p>            ~from La Chanson d’Eve, Charles van Leberghe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout demeure en l'attente

No.

You try out the word: _no_.

_NO._

It feels hot and powerful and sweet on your tongue,

mixing with the honey taste of red fruit.

The fruit is red and spicy,

and stains your hands where you grasp it.

(Your hands are red.)

Above you in the verdant swaying branches

eyes peer down. The snake

            twines

                        around

            the

                        tree

Waiting for your decision.

                                    (The others just wait.)

 

Suddenly, all in a rush,

            it **hits** you.

**E V E R Y T H I N G**

becomes clear and you can see

                        down

                        down

                        down

through the years and ages and eons

            what will be

                        what could come to pass

                                    what rests on your shoulders.

 

Pain you can take.

            (exile and bodily, no small things, but bearable)

That will come to pass no matter your next step.

            (some satisfaction in punishment)

But there it splits, and here is the crux—

            **H I M**.

Companionship and love ease many things.

            (but you also see the years

                                    the ages

                        the eons

            of Degradation and Servitude and Being Lesser Than

                        despite Love and Devotion and _Choice_

            and that does not amuse you)

It does not _amuse_ you, that option, the steep price of companionship.

And you’ve already made your choice even as you consider otherwise.

            (the snake coils in ecstasy)

 

You step back from the tree,

red smile stretching your face,

            the fruit

                        drop

                                    ping

to smash on the ground,

and you

                        calculate,

            plot,

                        plan,

            _scheme_ ,

already mapping the course in your mind

as you search for Adam to wake him before you are both

            ban

                        ish

                                    _ed_

 

(you can bear it because you alone know.

                        **_you know_**.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been rattling around my head since my freshman religion class. Both the title at the verse at the top are from "La chanson d'Eve," but Faure didn't set that verse. Gee, I wonder why.


End file.
